Mike
Mike (full name Mike Wazowski) a character who has made several appearances in the ''Cars'' series. He is an employee at Monster Trucks, Inc. and serves as the laugh assistant to Sulley. He is based on the Monsters Inc. Character of the same name. History ''Cars'' In Cars, Mike and Sulley appear in the movie, Monster Trucks, Inc., which the Radiator Springs residents are watching in the Radiator Springs Drive-In Theatre. In the film, Mike and Sulley are banished to a wasteland, much to Mike's discomfort. There, they are greeted by a large Yeti, who offers them snow cones. ''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' In Cars: Mater-National Championship, Mike is the player's character in the story mode levels of Mike and Sulley's Last Laugh. In addition, he can also be selected in the arcade mode exclusively for Mike and Sulley's Last Laugh, along with Sulley. Mike also appears driving around Radiator Springs in exploration mode, as well as in the ending cutscene of Big and Strong Again. ''Cars Toons'' ''Tokyo Mater'' Mike and Sulley make cameo appearances in Tokyo Mater, when Mater drifts out of the building. ''Cars: Race-O-Rama'' In Cars: Race-O-Rama, Mike is only playable in Guido Kart races, and also appears as an opponent whenever he is not selected. General information Physical description Mike is a Heebie-Jeebie Buggy, Inc. Cycoupe that is painted light green with a black undercarriage. He has two horns on both sides of his roof, as well as a windshield with only one eye. Personality and traits Mike seems to be scared easily, as much of his dialogue in Cars: Mater-National Championship revolves around him wanting to be treated as a monster truck, even though he is frightened when looked upon by a bigger car. Appearances *''Cars'' *''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' *''Tokyo Mater'' *''Cars: Race-O-Rama'' Profiles and statistics ''Cars'' *Bio **"Mike is the top scare assistant at Monster Trucks Incorporated. He assists his best friend and number one all time Scarer, Sully. Mike is a wise crackin' Micro-car who loves joking around more than he loves working, but together the two make a great team."Car Finder ''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' *Stats **Boost: 3 **Acceleration: 5 **Handling: 5 **Stability: 1 Portrayals *Billy Crystal - Cars *Carlos Alazraqui - Cars: Mater-National Championship and Cars: Race-O-Rama Gallery IMG 4418.PNG|Artwork Mike Cars Car Finder.jpg|''Car Finder'' profile MikeandSulleyCars.jpg|''Cars'' Mike car and sulley truck in tokyo mater.png|''Tokyo Mater'' RC2E78-94.png|''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' Icon Mike a.png|Character icon from Cars: Mater-National Championship R6OP78-128.png|''Cars: Race-O-Rama'' Quotes *"You're still not listening!" - Cars *"Come on, let's go scare up a win! Wait, we don't do that anymore... laugh up a win? Doesn't sound as catchy..." - Cars: Mater-National Championship *"Did you catch that? No? Here, I'll do it again. Don't blink, or you'll miss it." - Cars: Mater-National Championship *"Hey! Do I look like piñata to you?" - Cars: Mater-National Championship Names in other languages Trivia *Mike is based on the character of the same name from another Pixar movie, Monsters, Inc. This character is also featured in Disney Infinity. *Mike is not playable in the PlayStation 2 version of Cars: Race-O-Rama, unless the player enters in the "EVRYBDY" cheat code. References pl:Mike pt-br:Mike Wazowski ru:Майк Вазовски Category:Guest cameos, parodies Category:Film characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Cars Characters Category:Cars: Mater-National Championship Characters Category:Cars: Race-O-Rama Characters Category:Tokyo Mater